FAQ
A collection of questions that are frequently/hypothetically asked. This page is still being expanded. Conflict What is the deal between the developer and the ex-publisher? Warship Girls Wiki is devoted to mobile game Warship Girls which is developed and published by MF. Since the 2.0 update, Warship Girls is mainly referred to as Warship Girls R. However at Warship Girls Wiki, we simply use Warship Girls. More info Rip-off Was this a rip-off game? Yes. Is this a rip-off game? A discussion about this topic: Thread:9641 Technical Do I need Proxy/VPN/cookie(yum)/migrate to China to connect the game? Warship Girls has no country restrictions. However, VPN will be a solution for bad connection. What Mobile platform is supported for this game? * Android 2.3 or later * iOS 6.0 and or later * PC, ChromeOS or Windows10M (with Android emulator) Is there an English patch/version? No, there was a time when an unofficial English patch was available. Development stopped once MF announced their interest for an official translation. No precise dates were given Application Installed Unsuccessfully?! It often happens on Huawei devices, removing SD card should help. The game crashes when I... It is most likely that something went wrong during the download process. You're able to perform file integrity checks by going into settings, scroll to the very bottom and then press the last button. After pressing the button a prompt will appear, pressing the blue accept button will automatically restart the game and begin the files checking process. After it's done simply restart the game again and hopefully the crashing issue is resolved. If for whatever reason you can't get into the settings menu, reinstalling the game may be the only option left Why do my ship girls have more clothes than usual? Due to government policies, ship girls are censored by default. Thankfully there's a simple way around this (providing you're over level 18). First go to settings, this can be reached by clicking the bottom-right circular button to toggle the bottom row of buttons. Then press the one that has the gear/cog symbol on it. You'll then be presented with a dialogue box that has 2 toggles named Framerate and 2DLive, toggle the switches in the sequence shown below (Buttons can be either on or off to execute this): Once the code has been successfully entered, press the blue button that popped up and then restart the game. It should download additional files and once completed, your ship girl should return to their former glory. Warning: if you are using an x86 android phone, tablet or simulator, you need to do the following steps first: Find your install file in your file manager, which should be warshipgirl****.apk, then change the "apk" extension to "zip" or "rar". Now open the new zip or rar file, and delete everything in the folder lib/x86 (which should has 5 files). Then change the zip or rar file to .apk again. Install the game again with the new apk file. Now you should be able to remove the censored content using the steps listed above. Account Do I need to do the lottery for an account? No, for more information about registration, please go to Account. Will i get banned for using android emulator? Using Android emulator does not affect servers operating, it is fine. In fact MoeFantasy had released clients designated for emulators before. Password incorrect?! *Make sure you enter your account name not your character name *Reset password using email: ::#Click "Forgot Password" (The button next to password), and enter your account name (Not your character name) ::#An email will be sent to the email address you use to verify ::#And then enter your new password using the link MF sent *If you are no longer able to access your email used to verify, you need to contact MF with your receipt of diamond purchase *If you are not able to provide any receipt, the only option is to find a way to convince customer service that you own that account with whatever you can provide, good luck with that. General Gaming What server should I choose? Older servers are filled with ancient players, this means a hard time in drill mode but a lot of exp gain. It is also next to impossible to get on server ranking in older servers. People in newer servers will have an easier time in drill mode, but as a consequence gain less exp in drill. It is practical to get on server rankings in newer servers. Also, choosing a rather unpopular server means you will have fewer options when friend fleet is needed. Is rarity indexed to attributes? No, rarity indexed to the importance of ships in history. High rarity doesn't make a ship better or more powerful. Sometimes, ships with high rarity aren't rare at all. Top up I got an error message after I entered my player details. That means your details (UID, server, and admiral level) do not match How long it takes to load diamonds to my account after the payment is made? It should be instant, if you don't see your diamonds within two hours, you should contact MF. What do I do if I top up for the wrong server/player? MF cannot offer a refund/transfer for this, so CHECK BEFORE YOU PAY (You can try to persuade the player you accidentally top up to payback) Customer Service I found a bug/my diamonds are not showing up/blablabla... You should contact MF's customer service (cs@moefantasy.com) with your UID, your server, and any other related information (Your Paypal receipt for top up problem, for example). Here's what will normally happen after you send an email to MF: First email: Welcome email (subject: 上海幻萌 欢迎邮件), that means your request has been received and you can register your account on the ticketing system (But you don't have to because MF will send you emails to reply anyway) Second email: Auto-reply for common questions and required information. Summary: #Bug report is: UID, server, network condition #Password reset: UID, admiral name, server, phone or email used for register #Lag or using (suspicious) hacking apps causes "Your account has been used to sign in on another device" error #If you verified your phone or email, you can reset your password in the game, otherwise please provide payment receipt #Reply may be delayed on weekends and public holidays Emails after: MF's response to your request